


Fun for All

by thelazyhero_ttums



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Everone’s chill af, Everyone is nice, F/M, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, Hope you enjoy(Reprise), I like this, JD isn’t insane, M/M, No deaths took place, This might turn into a full fledged story, Unpublished story by an independent author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelazyhero_ttums/pseuds/thelazyhero_ttums
Summary: Kurt and Ram are going to go to an amusement park, and great things happen.





	1. Hey there… RRRAAAAMMMM *Buh Dun Dun dUuuuuu*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so tell me your honest opinion, but don’t be like, “WTF is this it sucks, why would someone ever make this, you suck.” Like no… just no. This should be the first chapter but idk how to work this website so let’s hope it goes correctly

At approximately 3:45 A.M. Kurt woke up in a cold sweat beside his lovely boyfriend Ram. They had been dating for a couple of years now and Kurt wanted it never to end which is why he woke up. In his dream Ram went in to kiss him and then brutality stabbed him with a knife 73 times. Kurt being the best boyfriend ever managed to not scream when he woke up and slyly got out of bed without waking Ram. He slowly walked into the kitchen to get something to drink and relax. As he was making the drink he ended up dropping his cup on the ground, which resulted in deafening clatter. This must’ve woke up Ram because he stumbled out of his ro- no wait - _their_ room, he stumbled out of _their_ room. That thought still seemed to make Kurt really happy and a bit nervous. It had been about three months since Ram had ask Kurt to live with him. Prior to that Ram had been living here all alone, and Kurt, well we don’t talk about Kurt’s prior living.

 

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” Ram asked noticing Kurt.

 

“Nothing, what’re you doing up so early?”

 

“Thought I heard a loud bang, what about you?”

 

“Oh, just a bad dream, nothing to over the top.”

 

“Wait, was it about your d-“

 

“NO! Just a weird bad dream,” Kurt interjected before Ram could finish.

 

“Okay then…come back to bed, busy day tomorrow!”

 

Kurt almost forgot about what’s happening tomorrow, Ram had made plans to go to an amusement park. Others were also supposed to be coming with them, but Ram refused to tell Kurt who all was coming. Kurt decided he’ll figure it out tomorrow and got into the bed. A few moments later Ram climbed in and put his arm around Kurt before falling asleep.

 

Kurt always liked how it felt snuggled up to Ram. Feeling the rhythm of his chest slowly rise up and fall down, the heat radiating off him like a fire, if that fire was soft, squishy, and had the cutest face Kurt had ever seen. However, there was one downside to sleeping with Ram and that was his- _SSSSNNNNGGGGG_ \- snore. Ram, along with having the cutest face ever, also had the loudest snore. Kurt still has a video on his phone of Ram sleeping so he could prove to him he snored. Although the video ending up catching the fact that, just like a dog, Ram’s own snores have woken him up before.

  


Kurt always thought he should wake up Ram and tell him that his snoring is keeping him up but he didn’t want wake that- _SSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_ \- big, beautiful, insanely hot, man. I mean how he would even wake him was beyond him. This man was the heaviest sleeper ever. Kurt will bet anyone you could pour ice water on Ram and he wouldn’t even move. He put his hand on to the bedside table and moved it around abit till he found his phone. He then proceeded to get his ear buds plug them in, turned on music, then fell asleep.

 

        *        *        *        *        *        *   

Kurt woke up to smell of smoke, great. Ram must’ve had the great idea to cook again. Kurt wonder why he even tried, even though he knew the answer. Ram always tried to cook every morning he was the first awake so Kurt didn’t have to get up. Kurt also had the theory that Ram had another motive, which was that they’d have to eat out. Kurt didn’t want to be in the house while it smelt like smoke so normally they’d just drive to _Biscuitville_ and end up eating there. He got up threw on a grey t-shirt, some black shorts, socks, then shoes, and walked into the kitchen.

 

“Gagh, it smells horrible!” Kurt said upon walking into the kitchen.

 

“Sorry babe, I was tryna cook breakfast but ended burning somethings… everything.”

 

“How is that even possible?”

 

“Who knew eggs could burn so effectively?” Ram said ignoring his boyfriends question and showing him a pan; it seemed there was some black stuff stuck to the bottom.

 

“Ram, sweetie, honey, baby, are those eggs, no wait, are those supposed to be eggs?”

 

Ram bowed his head, so now he appeared to be studding his shoes, “I’m really sorry babe. I just wanted to make some breakfast. I just didn’t want you to have to cook. I know that you don’t like to, and-and I-I-I just wanted to-“

 

Kurt grabbed of Ram’s chin, tilted his head up then pulled him in for a warm, tender kiss. The way that felt. Ram's lips on his. The heat, the nice comforting softness. How perfect their faces fit together. The taste of his lips, kinda like strawberries.

 

“Shhhhh, it’s ok… but there’s no way I’m eating or cooking here so where are we going to eat breakfast?” Kurt said, his face still only inches away from Ram’s.

 

“Let’s go to… ummmm… how about… ummmmm… BiscuitVille!!!” Kurt pulled back from Ram after he yelled ‘BiscuitVille’.

 

“Yeah, ok, I’m down for some biscuits, if you get the car started and everything I’ll be down in a sec.”

 

“Ok, love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Ram grabbed the keys and ran down the stairs of the apartment complex and to the car to get everything started and ready. Kurt stayed in the apartment getting a couple things, since they’ll start heading to the park right after breakfast. He made a list:

  * Snacks for the road, check
  * Money, check
  * Lunch (just incase things were to pricey), check
  * Phones, check



 

Everything was ready, he got into the car with Ram and headed off to get breakfast, still wondering who was supposed to join them.


	2. Yo Kurt, how is it going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People meet up, it’s fun, YAY!

They pulled into the parking lot of the BiscuitVille and Ram went to park.

 

“What are you doing?” Kurt said confused at Rams actions.

 

“I’m parking…” Ram responsed in a tone that that said,  _ what else would I be doing you buffoon? _

 

“I thought we would just swing by the drive through and be on our way.”

 

“Yeah, no we’re going inside and having a nice, relaxed meal.”

 

“We’re meeting the people in there aren’t we?”

 

“Nooooooooo, yeaaaaaaah.”

 

“You could’ve told me.”

 

“It was gonna be a surprise!”

 

“I still don’t know who we’re meeting!”

 

“Good point, well come on.”

 

And with that Kurt grabbed Ram’s hand and headed inside to meet people and eat. As the walked inside Kurt tried turning his head to see who was there but Ram grabbed him buy his cheeks and turned his head so he was looking at the menu.

 

“Order something, then we can meet the people.”

 

“Ugh, fine, now what do I want?”

 

They stood looking at the menu for a second before ordering. Ram got a strawberry muffin and Kurt got sausage and egg biscuit.

 

“We ordered, now can I see who it is???” Ram could tell Kurt was dying to know, so he of course messed with him.

 

“Yeah, sure why not?” Kurt’s face started to turned but once again Ram grabbed his cheeks and turned his head back towards him, “Just kidding, we have to wait till we get are food!”

 

“I hate you!” Kurt said, clearly teasing and sounding like a three year old.

 

“I’m not that bad, I think, I mean if you want me to I could just leave…”

 

“Nonononononononono, you’re my ride home after all.”

 

“Haha very funny but look there’s the food.”

 

“Finally!” Kurt turned around and picked up the tray that had the food and cups on it, “Ram, sweetheart, get me a drink please?”

 

“No, I’ll take the tray you get the drinks.”

 

“Ugh, you are insufferable, better be glad I love you!” Kurt picked up the cups and headed over to the soda fountain to get them drinks, cheerwine for him and Pepsi for Ram. As he was putting lids on when Ram walked up and put his hands over Kurt’s eyes.

 

“Ram what are you doing?”

 

“Making sure you don’t see who’s at the table.”

 

“How am I supposed to get to the table if I can’t see?”

 

“I’ll lead you, duh.”

 

“If you run me into anything I swear!”

 

“I won’t don’t worry.”

 

Ram led him to their table successfully not running Kurt into anything, though he did have a close call, but Kurt didn’t need to know that.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

Ram lifted his hand and said, “tah dah!!!”

 

Kurt opened his eyes to find, wait, what?

 

“Ummmmm… no one’s here?”

 

“Yeah, I told them to wait until 5:45.”

 

“So you made me walk through this restaurant, blindfolded, to meet no one?”

 

“Exciting right!”

 

“No, not really, you kinda made me look insane to everyone.”

 

“The only people here are the workers, we got here at open.”

 

“Ugh, you are the most annoying person ever!”

 

“You know you love me.”

 

“You better be glad I do, still.”

 

“You know you’ll never stop loving this.” Ram then leaned over and kissed him, just then the bell on the door ringed.

 

“GAYYYYYY!” Some guy shouted walking through the door.

 

“Great job real original.” Said a girl that must’ve walked in at the same time he did.

 

Ram pulled out of the kiss and Kurt looked at the front to see who yelled and who responded, it was no other than the wonderful Jason Dean, and the fabulous Veronica Sawyer. They ordered their food then walked back to meet Kurt and Ram.

 

“Hey!” Veronica said upon approaching Kurt and Ram.

 

“Sup gay bois!!” This was J.D. whom they met through Veronica.

 

“Hey heteros!” Kurt said hugging both of them, “It’s been awhile.”

 

“Yeah, like what, half a year?” Veronica said trying to remember how long it’s been.

 

“Yeah, just a bit over that I think?” Ram said also trying to recount how long it’s been.

 

“Well I doesn’t really matter now, seeing as we’re seeing each other now!” This was Kurt, he was clearly excited the he was seeing them.

 

“Why so excited Kurt, am I that hot?” J.D. said smirking, even though Kurt wouldn’t admit it, he thought J.D. wasn’t the worst looking guy and he had a semi-crush on him in highschool, but that was before he and Ram started dating. Now Ram was the most gorgeous person in the world, well except for some famous people, but he was close behind.

 

“Ha, you wish!” Kurt said, fake doubling over and laughing.

 

“Did anyone ever tell you, you should be an actor?” Wait who was that, did someone enter without any of them knowing, “If so they aren’t you friend!” They all turned towards the front to see the Mythic Bitch herself, Heather Chandler.

 

“Really original!” Kurt shouted, “I’ve sadly seen that vine!”

 

“Oh wow, do you want a treat?” This was Heather Duke, still known as a bitch, just not the mythic type.

“Yes!” Another girl, Heather McNamara, yelled as she walked through the door.

 

“Of course you would.” Chandler snidely remarked.

 

“Ugh, whatever.” McNamara said catching up to their little circle.

 

“I’m so excited we’re all here!” Kurt said basically exploding at this point, he never thought they’d ever meet up again after high school.

 

“Yeah I know, we kinda just came for the rides,” J.D. said, rolling his eyes so far back they were going to role right out of his head.

 

“Stop being so rude and let’s just eat already!” Veronica said, fake punching J.D. in the arm and sitting down at the table Ram and Kurt had picked out.

 

“Are you guys ordering any food?” Kurt asked the Mythic Three.

 

“We’ve already ate,” McNamara said, before join J.D. and Veronica at the table.

 

“Yeah did you really think we were gonna eat here?” Chandler said also joining the table.

 

“What was that all about?” Kurt asked Duke.

 

“She’s on this special diet thing for a modeling job, I however am ordering here.” She then proceeded to order, get her food, and join J.D., Veronica, McNamara, Ram, and Kurt at the table.

 

They ate with scattered conversations, mainly about how things were going, and other just catching up stuff like that.

 

After breakfast they all confirmed they knew where to go, got in their cars and started heading towards the amusement park.

 

“Ram baby?” Kurt said once he and Ram got into the car.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you for this.” Kurt placed a soft kiss on Ram’s cheek and they were off, ready for the thrill of a lifetime that lies ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this totally didn’t take to long to come out, hope you still remember this fic, I also hope this chapter isn’t bad, also sorry for such the long break. I’ll try to be better in the future

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter I’ll be adding more and idk how long this will get.


End file.
